


Maze of worry

by Alexis_universe



Series: Jam-Bomb 2k19 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jam-Bomb, Ruin exploration, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Steven gets separated from Connie during a mission in an abandoned Gem facility.





	Maze of worry

**Author's Note:**

> My first Entry of the Jam-Bomb 2k19. I went Ruin exploration instead of Rain because I kinda wanted to do something aside from the Shield umbrella almost everyone has done.
> 
> Hope you like it

“Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay!”

Those were Steven's thoughts as he muscled through dozens of chambers filled with corrupted gem-spawn and deadly contraptions that turned on and off intermittently.

Pearl had warned them that the Black observatory was a dangerous place, but they wanted to prove themselves that they could carry out the mission at hand by themselves.

Oh, how he would've liked to agree with her back then. Now, both Steven and Connie had been separated by a crumbling floor courtesy of the corrupted Pyrope who made her nest in the abandoned ruins.

The pyrope looked like an oversized cat, with claws and fangs that were sharp enough to leave deep marks in solid concrete. As well as intimidating red crests that protruded from parts of her body and a long whip-like tail with small appendages on its ends. 

Normally, that wouldn't suppose a large problem for the both of them.

But the creature was now at the other end of the labyrinthian building, with a Connie who didn't had his shield, nor healing spit to protect herself against the monstrous feline.

And so Steven dashed through the entire basement of the building, Worried sick about Connie's wellbeing as she fought the Cat-like beast.

He wandered around aimlessly for a while as he yelled “CONNIE!!” At the top of his lungs. Slamming as many of the cat-like vermin that the monster they were fighting spawned.

“CONNIE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?” He shouted as he began to listen the clash of her metal against the hard skin of the beast.

He ran towards the source of the noise, getting closer as he started to hear her battle grunts.

He zipped through the remaining tram of the trayect at an inhuman speed. Sweating as Connie's vocalizations began to grow weary.

He was about to reach the chamber she was locked in with the monster, when She let out a warcry that resonated through the entire complex. This was followed by a small clash of metal before sound Died out completely.

Panicking, Steven tore down the wall that separated them with his shield. His heart beated at a mile per hour as the dust from the demolished wall settled down. “Connie!? CONNIE!?”’

“Steven!” The girl said. “Is that you?”

“Connie!” He said relieved. Beads of water began to form on his eyes as he moved towards where he heard her voice.

He could've found her in a worse state. She had a few cuts and small wounds across her skin which were caused by the beast, Nothing that a Few magic smooches couldn't fix. She held onto the deep red gemstone in her left hand while she rested the other one on top of her blade.

“Oh thank the stars you're alright, Steven.” She said. “I was worried that you would have ended up in a spike trap!”

“I was crazy worried about you too!” Steven responded. “You ended up with alone with a crazy strong monster and I wasn't there to help you!”

“At least we're okay now.” Connie reassured him, handing him over the cubic gemstone of the monster.

“I guess so…” Steven said as he bubbled up the Gem and sent it to the temple. “You look a bit worn out though.” 

“Hey, that's nothing that a little swim on your mom's fountain can't fix.” She said as she stood up from her seat. “We could even go get some Ice cream afterwards if you want some.”

“That sound great!” The boy said with a relieved smile. “But... We still need to get out of here.”

“We’re together now, Steven.” She placed her hand on top of his shoulder. “And together, we can do anything! I assure you that we'll find the exit in no time!”

“You’re right!” Steven said. “This place is no match for the Jam-buds!”

“That’s the Steven I know and love!” She exclaimed. “Now let's get that Ice cream!”

“Yeah!” The gem said ecstatically as the two of them left the room they were in. 

They spent an hour or so wandering around the ruins of the Black observatory until they found an exit near the room where Connie was inside with the creature in the first place.

After that, They did exactly what Connie suggested that took quick dive at Rose's Fountain and then went into town to enjoy some cold treats in the living room of the beach house..

It wasn't much, but at least it was better than the ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you liked this! Please leave Kudos or a comment if you liked this story!


End file.
